Neo Palm
Neo Palm is the name of a spaceship world in Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom. It is a sister ship to the Alisa III, both of which are part of fleet of ships that carried Palman refugees to safety from their planet's destruction. History The planet Palm was destroyed in AW 1284 when the artificial satellite Gaira collided into it. Before the impact, Palman engineers manufactured a fleet of 400 spaceships which were then manned by the planet's population in order to escape to the safety of space. One of the spaceships became damaged in flight and was subsequently trapped in orbit around the planet Motavia. Others made the decision to land on Motavia and Dezoris. The remaining armada set off together into deep space to find a new homeland for their people. The people of Palm thought that they had finally escaped from the clutches of the merciless Dark Falz, however, their hope would soon turn to despair. Dark Falz managed to sneak aboard one of the ships before they escaped to space. With nowhere to run, trapped in the confines of their domed ships, Dark Falz destroyed each ship one by one. The once massive fleet was reduced to two ships, the Alisa III and Neo Palm. It was at this point that Orakio and Laya decided to work together to stop the dark god before they are all killed. They hunted and trapped Dark Falz on the Alisa III so that, in the worst case scenario, Neo Palm would be spared the same fate as their fellow ships. While the Alisa III fought with Dark Falz for an undefined period of time, Neo Palm continued its voyage unaware that they were in any danger. If Ayn chose Thea to be his wife, they would birth Sean. He would escape from his homeworld on the satellite Azura before it is destroyed along with his parents. In his journey, he would make peace with Lune and Alair and destroy the evil city of Lashute. After he and his party slay Dark Falz, Mieu and Wren notice a spaceship approaching that bears a striking resemblance to the Alisa III. They deduce it must be the other surviving ship and, indeed it is. The Neo Palm opens communication with their vessel, informing them that the explosion they heard earlier must have been a sign that Dark Falz had awoken. Neo Palm wanted to assist the Alisa III in any way that they could to slay the dark being. They reason since the Alisa III did not get destroyed, they must have successfully defeated Dark Falz for the time being. Neo Palm tells them that, upon Dark Falz' next awakening in 1,000 years, they should combine forces to destroy him "for good next time." Trivia *The spaceship was named after the first planet in the Algol star system, Palma. In the Phantasy Star II English localization, Palma was changed to "Palm." *Although the Neo Palm is mentioned by the wise old men in New Mota in every generation, the spaceship only makes an appearance in Sean's ending. Quotes :"The people of Palm were thinkers and creators. They knew of the plans made by the evil being. When the vile Dark Force stirred 1,000 years ago, preparations were made to escape from Palm." :"Our ancestors built a fleet of 400 spaceships. This armada escaped the destruction of Palm and set off into space to find a new homeland." :"Our ancestors thought they had at last escaped from the clutches of the undying master of evil. But Dark Force managed to slip aboard a ship. It destroyed all but one of our sister ships before Orakio and Laya trapped it on Alisa III. Now there are only two ships left of our fleet: our ship, the Alisa III, and the Neo Palm." : — The old men of New Mota divulge important information to the main character. :Mieu: "Look! A spaceship that's just like ours! It must be the other surviving spaceship." :Wren: "That spaceship is sending us a message." :Neo Palm: "Hello Alisa III. This is the spaceship Neo Palm. That explosion earlier attracted our attention. We guessed that Dark Force had arisen again and we came over to lend any help you needed. Since you're still here, we assume you've won. In 1,000 years, Dark Force will arise again. Let's get rid of it for good next time!" : — Dialogue from Sean's ending following the destruction of Lashute Category:Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom Category:Phantasy Star III Locations